Tear my heart open for you (under revision)
by lovesashowewearein
Summary: What happens when Bellas emotional damaged cousin comes to live with her after her mothers death? Not to mention she is stealing jacob from her and Rosalie likes her more then Bella. Will her cousin take everything from her? Can Johanna love again? Bella and johanna must force themselves to love each other do not own twilight
1. prologue

I just finished my classes when I got a call from my a unknown number and I ignored it. I went to my car and drove home. As I walked into my house my mother rushed over to me and she was bleeding and I got wide eyed. I saw fear in her purple eyes she roughly grabbed my arm and shoved me in closet. She made a shush sound as she closed the door. I watched as a guy covered in blood enter the room we were in

"Hello Esmeralda its been awhile. " he said as a wicked smile appeared on his lips.

"Hello keiryan and what do I owe the horror of your horrible presence. " my mother said angerly and the guy laughed.

"Dont act stupid you know why I am here." He snarled at my mother who flinched a bit but stood here ground

"Go jump off a bridge you bastard you will never get her"my mother said and I was confused. Get who? I thought to myself and something seemed off.

"You stupid witch then you will die!" He screamed and ran at my mother. I screamed as his hand went through her stomach like it was jello. I ran out of the closet.

"No mom!" I screamed and blood seemed to drench my face plus my clothes. I glared at the guy and he was some how blasted back. I rushed to my mothers side. "Mom no please talk to me. Dont leave me. Mom please." I said crying and I saw a small smile appear on her face. She placed a bloody hand on my face.

"My dear Johanna my angel I dont have much time left on this earth but you are very special. You will find out the truth on you 18th birthday. I love you."she said softly and I saw her close her eyed. I began to shake her.

"mom? Mom please wake up this isn't funny! Come on mom!" I said crying and i saw the guy approach us."go away! You murder go to hell!"I screamed and he exploded into a million pieces. Right now I didn't care all I felt was pain and clung to my dead mother. My whole was crashing down around me and I didn't like it.

It has been 5 days since my mother died and I right now I was at he funeral. Over the past couple of days my heart seemed to freeze and I felt nothing anymore. I was a hollow shell of who i used to be and nothing seemed to matter anymore. Everyone would feel sorry for me and I just told them to shove it. I hated my life and made a vow to never feel anything anymore. I wouldn't let myself hurt again and I just walked away. I was going to live my uncle and his daughter. What joy more people to piss me off and I wouldn't hold back. The sweet loving caring girl died the day my died so now in her place s the new me. A cold heartless girl and I knew people would fear me and I loved to see people scared. Look out forks here somes the heartless bitch.


	2. Chapter 1: The meeting

I got out of my car and glared at the house before me. So this is what my life is becoming great I thought as I walked up to the door and raised my hand to knock on the door. It didn't take long before the door was pulled opened and I forced a smile. I stared the brunette girl down who I figured had to be my cousin. She smiled at me and I coughed back a groan as she hugged me.

"Hey Johanna it's been awhile. " bella told me smiling and she released me.

"Hey Isabella. " I said a little bit annoyed and she didn't seem to take the hint. I rolled my eyes and followed her into the house.

"Sorry about aunt Esmeralda. " She told me sadly and I sighed. Another pity party hurray not I hated people pitying me. "Any way I can't believe you got into Saint Rose Thorn academy. Thats very highclass and exclusive. " Bella said in awe and I sighed. I only got some into the academy because the Eventides my fathers family created the school.

" yeah whatever I wanna lay down where I am I staying?" I asked her a bit rudely and she showed me to my room. After I unloaded my car and I decided to go for a walk. I changed into my short shorts my vans and a short corset top that shoved my stomach plus pushed my already big boobs up more. As I walked down stairs I saw Bella get wide eyed at me.

"Where are you going?" She asked me as stared down my outfit.

"A walk why?" I asked her annoyed.

" I will come too I can drive us to a beach." She said and I shrugged. I had bathing suit on already don't ask I dont know either. I followed her to her ugly lame excuse for a truck and off we went. We arrived at a beach 25 minutes later and I ran out of the truck. I stared at the beach and removed my shoes plus my clothes which left me in my rose and skull bikini. I ran and dove into the water. I smirked over at Bella and she got wide eyed. Bitch ruined my alone time might as well make her suffer my wrath. I ran at her a forcibly pulled her to the water. She was then soaked from head to toe. I then saw four guys come running over to us. I rolled my eyes. Men were such a waste of time.

" hey bells." A guy said as he approached us and I rolled my eyes. I could tell he has the hots for my plain cousin.

"Hey jake embry paul and quil. What are you guys doing here? She asked them and I had to stop my eyes from rolling. God is she a idiot or just retarded they are shirtless at a beach for crying out loud.

" hey bella who is the hottie?"the guy paul I think it was asked my cousin.

"How she is my cousin Johanna. " bella said and I could tell she was annoyed because the attention wasn't on her anymore. I looked up at everyone with a annoyed expression and I saw the jacobs face switch from love adoration and then hatred. I glared at him no one looked at me like that.

"Hey stupid mutt don't look at me like that unless you want me to castrate you." I said angrily and everyone got wide eyed.

"What? Why are you callling him a mutt?" The one named embry asked me.

" because dogs are disgusting useless creatures that I hate. " I said harshly and everyone flinched. " hey bella I am done with these idiotic barbarian mutts lets go." I said annoyed and she glared at me.

"I wanna hang out with Jake. " she whined and something in my snapped. I glared at her with such hate that she flinched.

" Isabella Marie swan I don't care what you want. I said lets go so lets go. " I said angrily and she flinched. She clung to jacobs arm and my eye was twitching.

" stop this stupid crap and grow up. Dont hide behind a man its disgustong" I said angrily and the guy Jacob stepped infront of Bella.

"She said she wanted to hang with me." Jacob said annoyed and i slapped him. Everyone got wide eyed.

" you need to find own your own god damn business. This for family members and last time I checked freak you were not so don't stick your filthy nose where is doesn't belong." I said angrily and he began to shake. " Bella unless you want me to tell uncle you treated me badly. Believe me he will get mad." I said letting my false voice show plus tears began to form in my eyes. I saw all the guys freeze and bella glared at me but off we went. We went and I smiled. I always knew how to make people miserable. We got home and I went to my room. I took a shower and got into my pjs which was booty shorts and a bra. I walked down stairs and glared at Bella. She flinched back and I smiled as i went to it out back. I saw guys come out of the woods and I glared at them. " yo idiots are you stalkers?" I said annoyed and they glared at me.

"Why are you such a bitch?" Paul asked me rudely and I laughed. I flipped them off and walked inside. I went up to my room to listen to my music and write. I was forced out of my mood when the door was forced open and there stood...

Please review and let me know what you think


	3. Chapter 2:Jacob's decision

Jacob's POV

I just stood there and watched as my imprint took off towards Bellas truck. I watched as she walked away and realized how perfect she was. She was 5 '5 with beautiful long wavy blonde hair that was highlighted with pick and the most unusual purple eyes with swirls of blue. She had a perfect figure with extremely seductive curves and herbslightly tanned skin made her feel exotic. She had a angel tattooed on her right shoulder of a angel with Esmeralda forever in our hearts written underneath the angel. She also had a fairy on her ankle and it was holding a withering black rose. Her scent of bananas and coconut was stuck in my nose. I was brought out of my thoughts by Paul ' s comment.

"God she is hot and just my type. She has a nasty side." Paul said ajd I growled. Mine! Wait I love Bella not her. " damn why do you get the exotic beauty. You have the plain leech girl." Paul said annoyed and I was about to rip out his throat.

"I still find it funny she slapped Jacob and I have to admit the bitch part of her is hot." Embry said as he watched them leave. I groaned my life was going to get harder and this girl seemed to have guys already lusting after her. I wanted to go check on Bella. The guys wanted to come too so they could catch a glimpse at my imprint. I was beyond annoyed. We phased and ran to Bellas and we phased to human. I put my shorts on and banana and coconut hit my nose. Their on the back porch was my imprint and I got wide eyed. She was dresses it extremely short shorts and a bra. I growled a warning at the guys.

"Yo idiots are you stalkers?" She asked us and I was at a lose for words. This girl was something else and she drove me crazy.

"Why are you such a bitch? " paul asked her rudely and she shocked me as she laughed. She just walked inside qnd acted like we weren't there. Then stench of bleach hit our noses and I growled a Cullen was here. I heard a door being slammed open. Paul ran in and followed him. I saw my imprint shaking in the corner and Edward looking regretful. I grabbed him by the shirt and flung him away from her. She screamed and she sounded looking ke she was having a panic attack. Embry rushed to her side and I drug Edward outside.

"What did you do to her leech?" I screamed angrily and stepped back.

"Jacob why do you care?" He asked me annoyed but was keeping his distance from me. Kill him he hurt our mate! My wolf screamed angrily. Edward got wide eyed. " so sorry I was made at how she treated Bella I slammed her door open and said somethings. She got wide and screamed. She said mom and freaked out. Nothing more." Edward said a bit ashamed and I growled.

" do that to her again I will kill you. Shes my imprint. " I said and I heard a gasp. Bella rushed to my side with tears in her eyes.

"Jake tell me it isnt true please." Bella and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Yeah I imprinted on Johanna but I am going to fight it I love you Bells." I said and she smiled.

"Promise? " she pleaded and I nodded. I heard edward snarl so I growled. Paul came running outside and when he saw me he got a disgusted look on his face.

"You know what Jacob if you don't want Johanna there are plenty others I won't let you hurt our pack sister for some filthy leech whore." Paul said and growled at him. No one was going to go never Johanna or my beautiful Bella. They belong to me and no one was going to take them. I finally let go of Bella and I walked over to Paul. "If you push her away Jacob the you may break her more. I dont know what happened to here but she isnt invincible she can break. Remember that Jacob. " Paul said as he walked away and I went in to check on her. As I walked into the bedroom my anger got the best of me. My imprint was clinging to Embry and she was asleep. I growled at him and Embry glared at me.

"You have the leech whore so why worry about your poor imprint. You know what Jacob your a ass. I don't know who you are anymore man" embry said disappointed and I felt bad.

"What ever man. I want Bella not some defected freak." I said angrily and i stormed out of the house. I phased back into a wolf and realized Sam was the one on patrol.

$ Jacob what happened? $ Sam and I accidentally let it all show.

#So Jacob is the first to imprint that sucks. # Jared said and for the second time today I felt bad but I shook it off.

! No offense dude but your a ass. Johanna is smoking and a exotic beauty I hate that your ungrateful ass imprinted on her. ! Quil snarled at me and I was taken back at that. Quil was disappointed in me. Not to mention he wanted to be Johannas imprinter and when I saw how he looked at her. I couldn't help but growl.

*Mine* I said angrily and I heard a laugh.

^ Thats funny since you basically called her a damaged freak.^ Paul added and he was pissed. ^she deserves better then you. One day she will move on. I hope its soon^ Paul added and I growled. like hell she was going to do that. She is mine whether she wants to be or not. I wasn't going to let anyone have her.

* I won't allow that.* I said and everyone grunted.

$ Jacob that isnt fair to her. If your going to choose Bella you will not be allowed around Johanna. Only myself Paul and Embry are allowed around her. $ Sam alpha ordered and my knees gave out at the commanded so i only nodded my huge wolf head. I headed towards my house and phased to human. Maybe this is a good thing but ugh i don't know. I shook my head and just went inside to shower. I changed and crashed on my bed trying to get some sleep before patrol. My dreams where filled with Johanna and our future Bella appeared a couple times but that was it.


	4. Chapter 3

I was forced out of my mood when my door was forced open and there stood a guy with unnatural beauty like the bastard who killed my mom. I jumped up as the memories of blood and pain coursed through me and I gulped. He must be his friend come to finish me off and part of me was happy while the other part wanted to live.

"Don't ever treat Bella like that again. She isnt trash you are." He said and I looked up at him. I collapsed into a corner. Tears formed in my eyes and they began to fall. His face changed to regret.

"Mom." Was all I could say and I brought my knees to my chest. I cried for my mom for myself for being weak and for everything. I was scared and alone. I felt warm arms wrap around me and I casted my teary eyes up into a pair of brown began to shh me and before I knew it I was in his lap being rocked back and forth. He placed me on my bed and my fear coursed through me again so id grabbed his arm.

"Please stay. I don't wanna be alone." I said feeling weak and he nodded. I moved towards him and his body heat calmed me into a dreamless sleep.

I stretched and remember last night and I turned to my side. No one was there thank god and I groaned as I threw my pillow at the wall I let my weakness show last night. Ugh I need a shopping trip I thought and walked to take a shower. I got out and went my closet I grabbed a black tank plus my black long sleeve fishnet top and my red plaided mini skirt. I put them on along with ripped leggings and hi tops. I grabbed my purse and there was a knock on the door. I went to answer it and there stood Paul I believe his name was. Honestly I could care less he was friends with him.

"Hey." He said and I raised an eyebrow. I walked out after I grabbed my purse and locked the door.

"Hi to you too." I said and went to my car. I felt him follow me and I was really starting to get annoyed.

"Going somewhere? " he asked and I sighed. I turned around and I glared.

"No I am just dressed like this cause I love to sit in my car idiot." I said as I unlocked the drivers side door and got it.

"Johanna wait" Paul called as I spend off leaving Forks behind me and I went Port. I found the mall and I grabbed my purse as I got up. I locked the car and walked to the mall. I went into hot topic and then Victoria secret. While I was in there I ran into a cold body and my eyes meet golden ones.

"Watch where your going." She said rudely and laughed bitterly.

"Then don't just stand there dumb ass." I said and her eyes grew wide. After a short couple of seconds we laughed.

"Sorry I am Rosalie. " she said with a smile that I had to return.

"Johanna. " I said and her eyes got wide.

"Johanna like Bellas cousin?" She asked me and I groaned.

"You mean that whiny pain in the ass who thinks shes a princess? Then yes I am unfortunately. " I said in a monotone voice and she giggled.

"So you hate her too? Her own cousin. Thats rich." She said laughing and I joined her.

"Ya know Rosalie I think we could be friends we have one thing in common hatred for it." I said and she nodded. We spent hours shopping together and we became good friends. We had to part so we exchanged numbers and off we went to our houses. Turns out Rosalie lived 10 minutes from my house so she drove me home and when we got there four tan guys where on my porch. I really didn't wanna deal with idiots but sighed and got out of my car.

"Excuse me can I help you?" I asked annoyed and they turned to me. Ugh great its them plus one new one."ugh hey Rosie wanna come in?" I asked her and she looked shocked.

"You have company..." She said and traveled off unsure and I smiled.

"You think these things on my porch are worothy of my friendship. Yeah right I would rather go jump off a bridge then be near them." I said rudely and I went inside with Rosalie. I turned around I gave them a smirk as I slammed the door in their face. Rosalie helped me unpack and I told her about my old life when I remember I had a voice so I called it.

"Johanna its mom please angel I beg of you don't come home. Please Hun its dangerous and I need my angel safe.I wish I could tell you everything but instead I kept it from you. Call this number when you turn 17. I love you and I will protect you with my last dying breath. Be safe and bless it be" I heard my mom say and I shook my head. I wanted to cry but I couldn't and I knew my heart was frozen. I could feel my body slowly changing and I worried I would loose myself.

"Johanna? " Rosalie asked me and I turned to her and shrugged.

"A message from my dead mom." I said like it was nothing and Rosalie seemed to freeze.

"Are you ok?" She asked me and I could tell she was worried I shrugged.

"Truth be told I can't feel anything anymore. Not love kindness or compassion. I can only feel hatred and anger." I said and she had sorrow cross her face. We walked down to get something to drink and as we where leaving the door opened. Then Bella walked in with the freaks plus she clinging to one and I rolled me eyes. "Stupid bitch." I said annoyed and she clung to her boy toy. I walked over to Bella and the look of fear on her face allowed me to smirk.

"Jaaakkkeee...don't let her near me!" She said and I laughed. Everyone stiffened at it. I will cast my fears away. No more weakness I said as my eyes turned to a glare.

"I won't Bella trash like her is to weak do anything. " He said and from everyones reaction I was supposed to be hurt. might as well do it. I thought to myself and I let a hurt expression cross my face if people knew better they would be able to tell it was fake.

"Jacob." A voice said sternly and Bella looked happy. I ripped her away from her boy toy and showed her on the ground. I heard a growl and I rolled my eyes. I stood over her and looked her in the eyes.

"Bitch please love sick retards arent my style. That loser can say whatever he likes. He is pathetic for liking you and you just make me sick." I said with vemon dripping from voice and everyone gasped. I felt a tight grip on my arm and I glared at the person. It was her boy toy and I just laughed bitterly. I casted a look of pure hatred and anger at him. "Let me go or you won't have a arm you filthy pig." I said angrily and he quickly releasee me. Rosalie appeared at my side and I smiled at her with a evil expression on my face. I turned around and walked to my room with Rosalie following behind me.


	5. Chapter 4

When I got to my room I went over to my desk and I just turned around to smile at Rosalie. There was a knock on my door and I saw the guy Paul. He shot me a smile and I rolled my eyes. He turned to Rosalie and glared hatefully at her. I saw the glare they shot each other and sighed.

"If your going to act like that just kiss and make up." I said and I took joy in seeing the disgust cross their faces.

"Please she isn't my type." Paul stated in complete disgust and I raised my eyebrow.

"Of course I am out of your league." Rosalie said with a scowl on her pretty face.

"Oh knock it lff your both grown stop acting like spoiled little brats will ya?" I asked in a bit annoyance. They froze and they just nodded. "Good thank you. Ugh I need to go get my school uniform would you guys like to come?" I asked and they nodded.

"Of course I can't leave you alone with that venomous witch." Paul growled out and I shook my head in disappoint. What rewind did he growl like a dog?

"Ha she needs protection from your temperamental kind." Rosalie stated and Paul began to shake.

"Enough you guys are acting like little kids and its annoying me." I demanded as I grabbed my purse and shot them a look. I walked out the door and they followed. I smiled at my uncle as I got diwn stairs "uncle Charlie I am heading out to get my uniform. Paul and Rosalie are going with me." I called and my uncle muttered a ok.

Two hours later we where standing at the office at the castle like school that both Rosalie and Paul were shocked at this. I watched as the secretary was excited at how the only daughter of the Evertide family was coming to this school. She directed me to the uniform office and she nodded. I turned around to see a guy with black shaggy hair with red highlights and nice tan skin. His eyes where a mix of forest greens and his uniform showed off his nicely muscular body. He turned around and when his eyes meet mine. He bowed and had placed his hand over his heart.

"My princess Johanna we meet at last. I am prince Draegan of the Adirarath Kingdom in the Esterlower country." He told me and my eyes widened.

"Ummm...can I help you?" I asked in complete anger.

"Oh my seems no one has explaindd the candidates to you." He said as he stood straight and stared into my eyes.

"Draegan mind your tongue our princess doesn't know yet." A voice said and I turned to see a pale guy with short spikey blonde hair with black hightlights at the tips. He had the most alluring purple eyes that I have ever seen and he was built also. He walked over to me and took my hand and kissed it. "Please forgive Draegan he is a playboy. I am Acheron Khananshivili of the Glelilian kingdom." He said and I heard a growl. "Allow us to escort you to the uniform office." He said and smiled. I just gave a amile nod completely confused. "You two stay here." He said and he smiled. He lightly grabbed my arm and pulled me along.

"Hey you can't just walk away..." I heard Paul said and I was amazed at how beautiful this house was. I watched as every watched me and awe. I stopped and saw a picture of a couple.

The women looked a lot like me and her eyes were darker then mine. Her hair was long and her skin seemed to glow in the picture. She was wearing a long black dress that had a corset like top and flared at her shoulders. The guy next to her was wearing a old western style tuxedo and he had black hair with eyes as dark as the night. They where a gorgeous couple and felt familiar to me for some reason.

"Ah thats your parents Diabolos Evertide and Rusalka Muello. Before they got married. They helped make this academy better." Draegan said and I stared in moms name was Esmeralda so what exactly is going on her. "Their love story had a tragic end. " he said and their was something I needed to remember.

"Draegan stop it." A female voice said and she walked up to Draegan. She smacked him upside the head and she smiled to me. She was skinny and pale. She had some slight curves and long blonde hair with dark red eyes. "I am Azalea Cipriano the first princess of the Dwendathiel Kingdom." She said and I nodded.

"Johanna Evertide." I said and she giggled.

"Everyone knows who the only princess of the Umigowiel is. The prettest and most exotic princesses." She said and I just stared.

" your uniform is right her." A little old lady said and I quickly grabbed it. I took off running back b

To Paul and Rosalie. This place creeped me out and when I got to them. I grabbed their arms and pulled them off. We got to the car I jumped in and started it. I was shaking and something appeared before me.

I was dressed in a medieval gown and was in balcony staring back out at a beautiful garden. I felt someone come up behind me and wrap their arms around me. We noth stared out at the ocean and he kissed my neck. I giggled and sighed in relief.

"Demonia soon we will rule this kingdom together." He told me and I just smiled. I was so happy and in just a second everything was ruined. Their was a loud bang noise and I hear running footsteps. The next thing I knew we were thrown off the balcony and he flipped us over so he landed in the ground below. "My demonia I am glad you ok. I love you." He said and placed a bloody hand on my face then I watched as he took his last breath. Blurred faced surrounded us and I grabbed the sword from his side.

"I will join him in death." I said as I slammed the sword in my stomach. I fell ontop of the man I loved I shook my head. I was outside of my car cradled against someones chest and I cringed. I had a bad feeling so I looked up and who I saw both disgusted and anger at who it was.


	6. Chapter 5

I realize the person who holding me it was Jacob and I couldn't believe my eyes.I wanted more than anything to get out of the disgusting guys hold but for some reason I can't bring myself to move. All I could do was stare out at the open road trying to organize my thoughts and not knowing why I wanted so badly to stay in this mans hold. I shook my head attempted to shove myself away from Jacob but it seems every time I tried to get away he seemed to pull me closer to his body much to my annoyance. At this moment all I wanna do is escape this hell that this man was causing me.. I looked around for anyone who would help me but it seems Rosalie and Paul had already left and I was beyond annoyed at this.I finally managed to get Jacob to let me go after I decided to ram my elbow into his side and when he released me I stood up and brush my clothes off.I glared down at the tan skin boy and i let my anger show on my features. I quickly turned around then stomped off to my car in a complete and utter outrage then I got to my car I was happy to see it was unlocked and and as I got and I turned it on. I noticed there was a note in the car and I looked at it is from Rosalie

Dear Johanna

I am so sorry about leaving you behind but I figured it would be safer considering this is not my territory I kind of want to see what happen if I left you alone with Jacob I'm so sorry please forgive me we will talk when you get back.

Love

ROSEY

I re read the note and just shook my head and I turn on engine then begin the a long drive back to forks. I had some decisions to make I don't know if I wanted to attend the school but something was telling me too but yet again that weird vision I had seen had freak me out. I don't know what I am doin I'm so confused my head is jumbled up with different things that seem to be going back and forth like the weird thing with Jacob I don't know why I wanted to stay In his filthy hold so bad and I don't understand what's going on with me lately. But I just shook my head and decided to let it all go and as soon as i got in the door I took a shower and when I finished my shower I went into my bedroom. There sitting on my bed was Rosalie. I look at her and she got wide eyed when she saw me and I just gave her the finger and went over to my desk to grab a box did she sat next to me and looked at me and I saw the guilt in her eye.

"Awww come on Johanna I was just messing I want to see what would happen" Rosalie said as she giggled and I just shook my head.

"I don't see what's so funny about that all I did was sit there and be tortured in that things how could you do this to me i thought we were friends" I said in complete disappointment and Rosalie had a look of regret beginning to show on beautiful face.

"Oh please forgive me Johanna to come on don't be like that. it was just for fun please don't be so mad at me." Rosalie a pleaded and I gave her a small smile. Fotr some unknown reason I can not stay mad at rosalie.

"Ugh Rosey I can never be mad at you let's just forgive and forget okay that's what friends are for " I finally caved and she had to look of satisfaction on her face

It was the next morning and groaned. Today was the day i got to attend my new school today and i smiled kindly at my uniform or tried to I took a deep breathe and got into my uniform. My eyes widen when I saw what It looked like on my uniform consisted of a white sleeve button up shirt with a vest over top of it that was stripped red and black plus a skirt that was black which might i add was way to short. I had on black heels with white knee socks. Okay let's admit I look like some kind of Japanese schoolgirl but anyway that's not that's not point so here I go i thougt as i surpressed a sigh. I walked down the sairs and into the kitchen. Much to my horror there sat Bella and her boy toys. I put my face to neutral as I walked into the kitchen to get something to get a drink. When I turned around I saw the disgust and anger etched into Jacobs figures. I riased a eye brow and was confused about his behavior.

"Why are you staring at me like that was not like you had any right to be mad this is my school uniform so deal with it freak." I said In dangerius tone and the next thing i know i was slammed against the counter. Jacob had a had on each side of me gripping the counter causing me to be stuck. I looked around the room its the that I noticed everyone had left the kitchen so I'm stuck in here with Jacob and I narrowed my eyes at him. "You best releasing right now Jacob I'm not playing I don't know what game you're playing but I'm not one of your toys like the Bella whore." I said through greeted teeth. I'm going to going to put a stop to this I said. I tried to shove him in away but the weirdest thing he was like a brick wall.

"Your stuck with me Johanna you belong to me whether you like it or not you will always be mine I may love Bella but you're my property." He told me a wick smile on his face and oh boy did this get me going so I kneed him in his precious family jewels. I heard him groan and fall to the ground and complete and utter bliss I skipped out the door and just as I just got out the door they're six handsome men that were all dressed in uniform. I don't know what I was thinking of what was going on but all I know is that this was not right here. So I decide to walk up to them and when I got there they all bow to me the weirdest thing was I didn't feel anything I don't know it was hard to explain and so as I looked at them one guy appeared behind me and I felt cold air coming off from his body. A hand grabbed onto my shoulder and I got so freaked out that grabbed his arm. I used all my strength as i flung up and over my head. I heard the body hit the ground and their was a grunt. I looked down at the guy who just smiler. He dusted himself off and stood up. There stood the most gorgoues guy I have ever seen. He has to of been 6'7 with blonde hair and hightlight in shaggy hair. He had dark blue eyes that almost seemed black and I could see his muscle through his skirt. His pale skin seemed to glow a bit and he too bowed to me. I was about to ask something when...


	7. Chapter 6

I was about to ask something when I heard growling noise and I sighed. This guy was really gonna piss me off and I heard more people come outside. & Great more attention. & I thought annoyed and was about to walk to the limo when a hand roughly grabbed me. Pain shot through my upper arm and so did heat.

"Your not going anymore with them. Atleast not dressed like some cheap slut." I heard Jacob say and my eye became very twitchy.

"Let me go you bastad." I growled out and he laughed. This fucking bastard was laughing at me.

"Jacob I thought Sam told you to stay away from Johanna? " A deep voiced and I turned to see another shirtless guy.

"Really? What do you guys have against shirts?" I asked annoyed and I felt Jacobs hold loosen. I ripped my arm away from him and rammed my knee into his balls again.

"Don't ever fucking touch me again you pig." I growled out and stomped towards the limo. "Lets go before I kill it." I said angerly and got in the limo.

We arrived at the school and I was very glad. It was a nice change of scenery no Bella and her boy toys. I sighed and went to my first calss History of the Umigowiel kingdom. I felt a sharp pain In my heart.

"The kingdom Umigowiel was one of the mosr richest and most powerful kingdom of all. They were know for their beauty and magic. The kingom was doomed to have a tragic pair of lovers and their story is more tragic then if Romeo and juliet. T by e brother of the queen becane so enthrawed wither that he would rather brutally kill her then give her to someone else. When the young princess turned 16 her uncle attacked. Killing her mother and trying to take the princessife. The royak gaurd of volturi rwfused to let the princess get hurt. The main knight Aro would always stay by her side and regret filled him when he heard if the queens death. Aro then decided one night to take the princess away but that night their was another attack. The lrincesses lover was killed so she too trid to take her own life. Aro managed to safe her before she could. He locked her away in a crystal coffin until she could be completely healed. When she was the kingdom was over joined byt the princess did not remember who she was so they sent her away in a fake family. Till thus day no one knew of the princesses wear abouts until now. If your alpha onder about the knights they decide to rule over ce there races and in order to protect the princdss they created the volturi guard. Now please read chapter 1 of the Umigowiel Kingdom. Homework is write about the princess explaining how she feels about always being guarded." The teacher said and I njust looked at her like she was cazy. What kind of sick school was this. Before I knew the day was over thank god.

My friend Annabella decided to accompany me home and thank god she managed get my creepy fiancee canidates to go to there gouse plus my head still spun from this weird school. I sighed and was happy when we got to my house. As soon as I got out Annabella was out too and had a bow and arrow out. Wait wtf if going on now?

"Shifter come out I ca. Smell your disgusting scent from her." She growled out and a guy emerged. I got wide eyed as Annabellas arrow grew black and I fliched back.

"While..." he started and when he looked at Annabella all shorts of emotions crossed his face. Amusement adoration and confusion. Something was wrong about this and I felt arms ariund my waist. I let out a small squeal and Annabella turned to face me.

"Princess!" She said and a huge pair of colorful butterfly wings came out of her back. I got wide eyed and just stared at her. "I will not allow you to hurt her. Earths vines kiss." She said and just like that I was taken away from the guy. Viens wrapped around and something strange was happening.

~*~Authors Pov~*~

Jared and Paul watched as Johanna was wrapped up in wines. Her eyes seemed to got dull and I out outfit began to appear. A long dress replaced Johannas outfit and he grew very long. The vines held her carefully and Annabella smiled. Johanna opened her eyes and the guys knew this wasn't Johanna. The girl placed on the ground and when she touched the ground flowers sprouted on the cement.

"Mi lady." Annabella said as she bowed and wings apoeared out of Johannas back. They were black angel wings.

"Who are you?" Paul asked angerly and was shaking. The firl turned her eyes towards him and within seconds she was at his side. She placed her hand on his face and Paul flinched the smile of pure malicious appeared on her face. This girl was more cruel the Johanna. "Mind your fucking mouth you useless mutt." She growled out and quickly swiped her fingers cross his face causing hkm to bleed. Paul growled and went to grab his r but she was gone. He looked up and she was in the air. She flapped her wings and black shadows came out towards Paul.

"Johanna?" A kind voice said and johanna looked towards the voice. There stood a shocked and freaked out Jacob. She went too attack but stopped. no I wanna be the one to destroy him! That filthy bastard is my prey! a voice rang out in Johannas head. Johanna screamed and held her head.

"SOMEONE PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" She screamed in agony and kept hold her head. Her whole body was shaking. She looked at someone and her eyes grew wide. "Sorry." She all she said as she fell forward. Her appearance changed to Johanna and...


End file.
